Empty
by Fujiwara-Yume Projects
Summary: Ritsu berniat untuk bunuh diri lalu jatuh dalam koma. Saat ia terbangun, ia kehilangan semua ingatannya. Apakah yang akan Takano lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo... this is another version of Forgive My Words! With another tragedies and dramas... Last night, I have this sudden idea to write this story. While I was thinking about the plot, I ended up crying and my mother asked with a rather strange face, "Why the hell are you crying?" And I just sunk to my bed =w=**

**Errr, so here comes the warnings...**

**OOC, AU, DRAMA, TYPO, SUICIDAL, A BIT SAD(?), GRAMMAR ERRORS, CONFUSING STRUCTURES, AND STRANGE PLOT.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI.**

**If I did, Ritsu would be mine and mine only.**

* * *

><p><em>Kamu itu mengganggu!<em>

_Kalau saja kamu tak ada, aku takkan merasakan hal seperti ini!_

_Kau yang sudah bertunangan, tak seharusnya mengganggu kehidupanku lagi!_

_Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau tak mencintaiku kan? Kau hanya mempermainkanku kan? Pernyataan cintamu waktu itu bohong kan?_

_Sudahlah, aku tak mau menerima alasan apa pun lagi._

_Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan semua ucapanmu, semua teriakanmu, semua penolakanmu atas cinta yang kuberikan!_

_Hal ini semua sudah tak ada gunanya! Apa pun yang aku lakukan... Kau pasti akan terus menolakku_

_Karena itu, lebih baik aku tak perlu melihatmu lagi...!_

_Pergi, tinggallah bersama tunanganmu tercinta itu, dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi...!_

_Atau kalau perlu, lebih baik..._

"Lebih baik kau mati saja sekalian!" Takano berteriak, tanpa memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Bagaimana pun juga, dia terlalu capek. Dia sudah capek ditolak, dia sudah capek terus menerus mengejar ngejar Ritsu tanpa hasil, dan dia sudah capek melihat Ritsu yang dekat dengan tunangannya itu. Ia berpikir, lebih baik kalau Ritsu tak ada sekalian, sehingga ia bisa hidup kembali seperti biasa, supaya dia tak merasakan sakit yang ada di hatinya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Takano tak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai Ritsu, dan hanya dirinya seorang. Namun kali ini berbeda, hati Takano yang awalnya suka memiliki luka karena Ritsu, kali ini luka itu semakin dalam, sehingga ia tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia melihat Ritsu-Ritsunya, memeluk sang tunangan-yaitu An-chan. Ritsu sudah berusaha menjelaskan bahwa hal itu hanya karena dia sedang sedih dan butuh dihibur. _Tapi apakah sebuah pelukan adalah hiburan?_ Hati Takano sakit, sudah terlalu sakit. Sehingga tanpa ia sadari, ia mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Ritsu terdiam, membatu. Ia menatap ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tampang _shock_ dan dalam sekejap, raut wajahnya berubah sedih dan terluka. Takano yang **_akhirnya_ **menyadari perkataannya tersebut melihat balik ke Ritsu dengan tampang yang sama _shock_-nya.

'Oh... Oh, tidak...'

Takano tahu, kalau sejak saat itu, dia sudah _terkutuk_. "Onodera..." Ia berjalan selangkah ke arah Ritsu, tapi terhenti ketika Ritsu berjalan mundur _dua langkah_. Hal ini pun sudah termasuk penolakan, dan lagi-lagi, Takano merasakan sakit di dadanya. Persetan dengan sakit di dada, saat ini dia mau menjelaskan soal perkataannya yang sungguh menyakitkan hati itu. "Onodera, aku..."

Bagaikan disambar oleh petir, Ritsu langsung melompat kaget dan berlari sekuat tenaga, menjauh dari Takano. "Hei, Onodera!" Ritsu berlari masuk ke apartemennya dan menguncinya dengan kecepatan kilat, supaya Takano-yang biasanya tahu tahu sudah ada di dalam-tak bisa masuk. Ia terduduk di sofa, terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi dan ketukan pintu. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara dari luar yang sudah jelas adalah Takano.

"Onodera...? Kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar jelas kalau Takano khawatir. Tapi Ritsu yang sudah terlalu larut akan perkataan Takano barusan, membuat dirinya tak menyadari nada khawatir yang dikeluarkan oleh Takano. Malahan, ia berteriak, "PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Di luar, nafas Takano terhenti sejenak. Lagi-lagi, ia ditolak, ia diusir. Tapi ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan pada Ritsu kalau saat mengatakan hal-hal kejam itu, Takano tidak berfikir, supaya Ritsu tidak menganggap serius perkataannya itu. "Onodera... Aku ingin menjelaskan-"

Ritsu menutup telinganya dengan bantal yang ia letakkan di sofa, sekali lagi berteriak, "TIDAK! PERGI, PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Onodera...Biarkan aku menjelaskan..."

Takano terus melanjutkan perkataannya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ritsu yang menutup telinganya dengan bantal, sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Onodera... Apa kau mendengarkanku...?"

Hening.

"Onodera...?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Takano menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam, entah Ritsu yang masuk ke kamarnya dan sengaja tidur sehingga tak dengar, pura-pura tidak mendengar atau dia mendengarkan tapi diam saja. Dengan perasaan gelisah, ia berjalan masuk ke apartemennya.

_'Apa yang telah kulakukan..?'_

Dia melepaskan bantalnya, menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ketika menyadari bahwa Takano sudah pergi.

_"Tinggallah bersama tunanganmu itu dan jangan temui aku lagi, atau kalau perlu, lebih baik kau mati saja sekalian...!"_

Ritsu dapat merasakan air kembali bergelinang di matanya. "..." Ia mengambil handphonenya, memencet tombol demi tombol, sampai menemukan nama kontak yang ia inginkan. Ia memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan handphone itu di telinganya.

"...Halo, Okaa-san?... Aku... Ada permintaan..." Ia berkata pelan, mencoba untuk menahan tangis, supaya ibunya tidak khawatir. "...Besok... Bisa tolong bawa barang-barangku kembali ke rumah...?"

Ritsu sudah memutuskan.

Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Takano.

**Seluruh **permintaan Takano.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, sampai siang hari pun, Ritsu sama sekali tak datang ke kantor. Sampai akhirnya Isaka datang dengan raut wajah yang... bisa dibilang, kesal...? Entahlah, ia terlihat kesal, sedih dan terdapat mimik kecewa juga. Entah ada apa, tak ada satupun yang tahu.<p>

Isaka berhenti tepat di depan meja Takano, menyerahkan secarik kertas. "Kemarin malam, Onodera Ritsu mengundurkan diri dari Marukawa".

Semua orang di ruangan itu tersentak kaget, bahkan Mino yang selalu tersenyum dengan mata tertutup itu, kali ini matanya melotot dan dia terlihat benar-benar kaget.

Kisa adalah orang pertama yang berkata, "...Kenapa? Padahal kemarin dia masih ada di sini, dia masih bekerja! Apa yang terjadi, Isaka-san?"

Isaka hanya menatap ke arah Takano dengan tatapan yang menyalahkan. Kisa memperhatikan hal itu, dan bertanya dengan nada yang terbilang kurang cocok dengan dirinya yang biasanya ia gunakan saat berada di kantor, "Takano-san... _Apa yang terjadi pada Ricchan?_" Semua orang yang ada di ruangan langsung melihat ke arah Takano. Terutama Kisa, Mino dan Hatori yang tahu kalau Takano tetanggaan dengan Ritsu, mereka menatap Takano dengan tajam. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup para pekerja di Marukawa Shoten, terutama di Emerald, mereka mendengar Takano berbicara gagap.

"...Ka-Kami ada sedikit masalah..."

Kisa yang memang terbilang sahabat Ritsu di Marukawa, menyipitkan matanya, "_Masalah seperti apa_?". Kisa menggeram, dan itu cukup mengejutkan Takano.

"...Kami..." Dia ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata dengan jujur. "Kami bertengkar..."

Melihat tatapan yang diberikan Hatori, Mino dan terutama Kisa, Takano tahu kalau mereka belum puas akan apa yang dikatakannya, jadi ia menjelaskan.

"...Yahh... Kami... berbicara... lebih tepatnya, _berteriak satu sama lain_... Dan... setelah itu... Dia lari dariku".

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Kisa kembali menggeram, kali ini geramannya lebih keras. Terlihat jelas kalau dia merasa kesal.

Takano tidak menjawab, dan Kisa menggebrak mejanya.

"Ugh, sudahlah! Aku sudah kehilangan niatku bekerja", dia menatap tajam ke arah Takano, "aku takkan datang ke sini kecuali Ricchan kembali", lalu ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Hatori dan Mino.

Isaka yang masih berdiri di sana, menghela nafasnya, "Takano, selesaikan masalahmu. Khusus untuk hari ini, Emerald akan kuliburkan".

* * *

><p><em>Oh tidak...<em>

Takano buru-buru memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Ritsu. "Onodera!"

Ritsu terbelalak, ia menoleh untuk melihat Takano yang memasang tampang agak kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak datang kerja?"

Ritsu mencoba untuk menjauh dari Takano. "B-Bukankah aku sudah mengundurkan diri? Apakah Isaka-san tidak memberitahukannya padamu?"

Takano mendecak, "Kenapa kau keluar segala hah? Jangan pergi seenaknya begitu! Kau itu-"

"Bukankah Takano-san yang menginginkannya?" Takano terdiam seketika. Baru saja, Ritsu berteriak padanya. "Bukankah Takano-san yang ingin aku pergi? Kau yang bilang itu kemarin! Kau ingin aku pergi kan? Kau ingin aku menghilang kan? Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya. Semuanya...!"

Lalu Takano melihat hal yang ia harap tak pernah akan ia lihat di sepanjang hidupnya.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua iris emerald milik Ritsu, poni menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Ia menangis, Ritsu menangis, dan ini karena Takano.

"...Aku pernah melarikan diri darimu... dan kemudian 10 tahun kemudian aku kembali..." Bisik Ritsu, tapi cukup keras untuk Takano dengar.

"Tapi kali ini, karena _kaulah yang menginginkannya_, aku akan pergi. Dan untuk kali ini..."

Saat Ritsu mengatakan kata-katanya kemudian, Takano merasa seluruh dunianya hancur seketika.

**"Kali ini aku takkan pernah kembali lagi"**

Dan Ritsu berbalik, "aku pun akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yg kedua..." dan ia berlari menjauhi Takano.

Takano berdiri membatu. Permintaan kedua? Seingat Takano, ia hanya mengatakan pada Ritsu untuk pergi, apalagi yang ia katakan?

...

"Oh..."

_Kalau tidak, lebih baik..._

"Oh, tidak..."

_Lebih baik, kau mati saja sekalian!_

Takano segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengejar Ritsu. Ia menyusuri jalan sambil menoleh ke kiri, kadang ke kanan, mencoba mencari Ritsu. Sampai ia melihat sosok Ritsu memasuki sebuah sekolah, sekolah yang kelewat familiar bagi Takano. Ya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah SMA di mana dulu Takano dan Ritsu bersekolah. Takano buru-buru memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari mencari Ritsu. "Onodera...? Onodera, hei, Onodera!" Ia berteriak-teriak, berlari mengitari sekolah, mencari Ritsu di segala tempat. Tapi tak ada hasil. Sampai saat ia melewati lapangan belakang, ia mendengar teriakan anak-anak perempuan, dan ia terbelalak.

Yang ia lihat adalah...

Sosok Ritsu...

Yang melompat turun...

Jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah.

**TO BE CONTINUED~~**

**Eaaa~ Cliffhanger. Bunuh aku karena sudah membuat cliffhanger XD**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini fic SiH pertamaku yg menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia. Semoga kalian suka~**

**Review please. Butuh saran juga yaaaa...**

**See you again, Hinamori Leyka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo... this is another version of Forgive My Words! With another tragedies and dramas... Last night, I have this sudden idea to write this story. While I was thinking about the plot, I ended up crying and my mother asked with a rather strange face, "Why the hell are you crying?" And I just sunk to my bed =w=**

**Errr, so here comes the warnings...**

**OOC, AU, DRAMA, TYPO, SUICIDAL, A BIT SAD(?), GRAMMAR ERRORS, CONFUSING STRUCTURES, AND STRANGE PLOT.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI.**

**If I did, Ritsu would be mine and mine only.**

**...**

**Oke, aku tak tahu apa yg terjadi tapi di chapter 1, ada BANYAK paragraf yang hilang! ADA APA INI? Aku sudah capek capek nulis dan TERNYATA BANYAK YG HILANG? A Aku ngga relaaaa! Aku udah males nulis ulang #plak.**

**Udah ah, lanjut aja ke chapter 2! Sabodo sama chapter 1 yg kehilangan banyak komponen ceritanya itu!**

**KALO ADA YG ILANG LAGI DI CHAPTER 2 INI, ONODERA RITSU BAKAL GUE KAWININ SAMA KOHINATA AN!**

**Takano: UAPAAAAAA?**

**Oh ya, untuk chara decsiption aku kurang tahu terutama Nowaki. TUH DIA RAMBUTNYA WARNA APA SIH =_=**

**Yang paling gampang dideskripsikan kayaknya cuma Kisa-san deh... *pundung***

**Dan untuk hal "KESEHATAN DAN KEDOKTERAN" aku ga ngerti jadi ngasal ajah... *dibunuh***

**Imajinasi bisa membuat orang gila, dan karena imajinasiku ini, kubuat Ritsu jadi gila! *ditendang Ritsu***

* * *

><p><em>Yang ia lihat adalah...<em>

_Sosok Ritsu..._

_Yang melompat turun..._

_Jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah._

**Chapter 2: Months**

"Tak ada luka luar yang terlalu parah, yang mengkhawatirkan adalah luka bagian dalamnya". Seorang dokter berambut biru tua menulis di buku catatan pasien miliknya, yang Takano percayai sebagai Dokter Kusama Nowaki. "Kakinya tertekuk ke arah yang tak seharusnya, tulang kedua kakinya patah, tulang tangan kanannya patah, dan sepertinya karena kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, dia jadi tak sadarkan diri". Ia melihat ke arah Takano dengan sedih. "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha. Tapi sepertinya untuk beberapa saat ini, ia akan terus berada dalam keadaan koma. Tapi kami akan terus mencoba" lalu dokter itu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Takano sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Takano berjalan ke arah ranjang yang terdapat tepat di sebelah jendela kecil yang terbuka, tempat di mana orang yang dicintainya, Onodera Ritsu, terbaring hampir mati, sekarat. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah Ritsu kini terlihat sangat pucat, kepalanya diperban, dan ia terlihat sedang tertidur pulas, sangatlah pulas sampai-sampai Takano merasa takut kalau-kalau Ritsu takkan pernah bangun dari tidurnya yang pulas itu.

Ia menyentuh pipi _mantan_ kekasihnya itu, terasa sakit baginya untuk mendengar suara 'beep' dari mesin yang memberikan tanda bahwa Ritsu hidup, bahwa jantungnya berdetak, juga melihat mesin-mesin yang tertera di dekat Ritsu, mengetahui bahwa Ritsu dapat bertahan hidup hanya karena bantuan mesin-mesin tersebut. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk terus bersama Ritsu, untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Ritsu pergi darinya lagi. Tapi pada akhirnya, dialah yang menyakiti Ritsu sehingga ia sampai nekad bunuh diri.

'Riiiing Riiiing'

Takano melihat handphonenya. Pesan dari 'Kohinata An'. Ia membuka pesan tersebut, dan di sana tertulis:

_'Tuan tetangga sebelah,_

_terima kasih karena sudah mau merelakan waktumu untuk menjaga Ricchan._

_Kedua orang tua Ricchan sudah aku jelaskan semuanya dan mereka setuju untuk membiarkanmu menjaga Ricchan._

_Aku cukup terkejut untuk mengetahui kalau mereka merestui hubungan kalian, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendukungmu, jadi aku cukup bersyukur_

_Tuan Tetangga Sebelah, aku ada permintaan untukmu,_

_tolong, jangan pernah lepaskan tangan Ricchan._

_Tolong jaga dia._

_Aku akan segera pergi ke Amerika dan akan menikah-dengan sepupu Ricchan(1), yang sudah bertunangan denganku sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu._

_Sampaikan ini pada Ricchan saat ia terbangun._

_Terima kasih,_

_Kohinata An'_

Takano menghela nafasnya, menaruh handphonenya di meja. _Jangan lepaskan tangan Ricchan._

"Tak perlu kau beritahu pun... Aku sudah tahu..."

**Januari-Ritsu berniat untuk bunuh diri**

**Februari-Setiap harinya, Takano akan datang ke kamar inap Ritsu setiap pulang kerja dan tertidur di sana, sambil menggenggam tangan Ritsu semalaman, dan berangkat kerja keesokan harinya.**

**Maret-Pada tanggal 27, Takano, Kisa, Mino, Hatori dan 2 orang pemuda yang dipercaya sebagai kekasih Hatori dan seorang asisten mangaka profesional, khusus datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ritsu, walaupun pada waktu itu pun, Ritsu masih dalam keadaan koma.**

**April-Para pekerja di Marukawa yang sudah mengetahui kondisi Ritsu, turut prihatin dan entah kenapa bisa meyakinkan Isaka untuk membiarkan Takano bekerja di rumah sakit sambil menjaga Ritsu.**

**Mei-Kisa, Mino dan terkadang Hatori bersama er...Yoshikawa Chiharu(2) datang untuk menjenguk Ritsu sambil membawa manuskrip yang harus Takano periksa.**

**Juni-Para pekerja Marukawa menyadari perubahan pada diri Takano. Ia terlihat lebih kurus dan kurang sehat. Dan mereka tahu itu adalah karena stress pekerjaan juga kondisi Ritsu yang tak membaik.**

**Lalu, pada bulan Juli...**

Takano terduduk di sebelah Ritsu, menggenggam tangan kirinya. "Onodera..." Ia menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, "Ritsu... Cepatlah bangun..."

_Maafkan aku karena sudah berteriak padamu_

_Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa jadi orang baik di hadapanmu_

_Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menangis_

_Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menderita_

_Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu_

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Takano terbelalak begitu ia merasakan tangan yang ia genggam _bergerak_. Dengan penuh harapan, ia menatap wajah Ritsu, sambil menunggu-nunggu gerakan yang kemudian ia rasakan lagi. "Hng..." Ritsu mengerang, dan Takano merasa seluruh energinya kembali ke tubuhnya, ia serasa bangkit dari kematian, dan ia membantu Ritsu-yang perlahan membuka matanya-untuk duduk. "Onodera... Ritsu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tapi saat Ritsu melihat ke arah Takano, tubuh Ritsu otomatis melonjak mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Terkejut, Takano sampai _speechless_. Ritsu melihat dia dengan tampang shock, gelisah, kebingungan dan takut. "Ta-Takano-san...?"

Takano berusaha meraih Ritsu, tapi kemudian entah dari mana, Ritsu berteriak histeris, "Aaaaakhh! Sa-Sakit..." Ritsu memegang kepalanya yang diperban, ia meronta-ronta, berteriak kencang, "Sakiiiiiiit!" Dengan cepat ia memencet tombol merah, memanggil dokter. "Onodera, bertahanlah!" Ia berusaha menenangkan Ritsu, tapi Ritsu terus meronta, menendang-nendang, memukul ke segala arah, sambil terus berteriak. "Sakiiiit... Sakit... Aaaaakkhhh!"

Pintu terbuka dan Dokter Kusama berlari masuk, terlihat cukup shock juga saat melihat kondisi Ritsu, "Sa...Sakit...Ugh...Aaaagh..." Tapi dengan cepat Dokter Kusama bertindak, dan suster yang menemani Dokter Kusama berkata kepada Takano, "Maaf... Tapi, anda dipersilakan keluar sampai kami selesai mengurus pasien".

* * *

><p>Saat Dokter Kusama berjalan keluar, Takano hampir membuatnya jantungan.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ritsu..?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU!"

Dokter Kusama mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, sambil menjawab dengan nada sedih,

"Saat ia terbangun, sakit di kepalanya karena terbentur baru ia rasakan dan..." Ia terhenti, dan dengan tak sabar serta was was, Takano berkata, "...Dan...?"

...

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya"

Dan seketika itu juga, seluruh dunia Takano hancur seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>1. 2 Orang pemuda: Yoshino Chiaki (kekasih), Yanase Yuu (asisten mangaka)<strong>

**2. Yoshikawa Chiharu: Pen-namenya Yoshino Chiaki =w=**

**Hiyaaa~ akhirnya update...**

**Minna-saaaan, please update yaaaaa? XDXD Aku ga suka silent readers lho...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hauuuuu... QAQ Sudah lama tidak update ya desu~ Gomenne, aku terlalu kesemsem sama Chiaki dan Hatori, jadinya malah sibuk bikin fan-art tentang mereka hahay XDD Tapi setelah sekian lama (bahkan setelah aku kabur ke cerita baru yang berbahasa Inggris), aku akhirnya update~! HOREEEE~! *tebar bunga***

**Pasti kalian kangen sama aku ya~ *pede***

**Supaya cepet, langsung aja deh...**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, AU, TYPO, DESKRIPSI YANG KURANG!**

**Sumpah, bikin deskripsi itu susahnya kayak author yang disuruh makan jengkol. Lebih gampang membuat deskripsi tentang Sorata karena dia itu KUCING. Ya, KUCING. Aku suka kucing. Ada yang suka kucing di sini? Ada yang suka anjing? Ada yang suka kelinci ga? Atau beruang? Aku suka semuanya. Kalian juga suka dong, kalau ga suka aku bisa marah lho, soalnya aku ini-*ditampol sebelum ngebacot lebih jauh lagi*.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica, Junjou Egoist, Junjou Terrorist, Junjou Mistake, de el el.**

**Oh ya, sebelum mulai, aku jawab review dulu deh~!**

**Sakigane: TROLOLOLOLOLOL makasih banyak yaaa~ Walau reviewnya malem malem aku juga bukanya subuh subuh jam 3 hahay #kerajinan. Bahasaku bertele-tele ya? Hm, sepertinya begitu, tapi ya sudahlah(?). Itu memang **_**writing style **_**aku XD Susah juga soalnya bikin deskripsi, apalagi yang dibuat benar benar mendetail layaknya buatan penulis pro seperti kalian =w=" Hauuuh susah deh! Itu pun kalian bisa aja bandingin tiang listrik dan kecebong! Aku aja ga bisa lho *bego*. Pokoknya, thanks udah review =w="**

**Hiyori Kirishima: BUKAAAAAAAAN~! Ini bedaaaaa~~ Walau awalnya sama, POKOKNYA BEDAAAAA! D'X**

**Allotropy Equilibria: Waktu dia pertama bangun, dia belum merasakan sakit, jadi masih bisa **_**konek**_** sedikit. Tapi saat Takano hendak meraihnya, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit sampai dia sudah gak **_**aware **_**sama sekeliling-nya, dan jadilah dia tepar dan hilang ingatan =w="**

**Keikoku Yuki: SAYA JUGA PENASARAN LHO! SOALNYA SAYA GA TAHU SAYA MAU NULIS LANJUTANNYA GIMANA LAGI QwQ**

**Yami-chan Kagami: Thx for reviewnya. Maaf aku berhenti di situ, biar seru gitu loh, kayak drama sinetron yang berhenti di bagian yang ada lagu JENG JENG JENG JENG JEEEENG~ nya itu XD #bedatahu**

**Chii: Iya, makasih ya~ I luph you full deh, makasih udah mau nangis, berarti usahaku nulis ini ga sia sia ya hahay XD**

**GOING ON WITH THE STORY~~!**

**Chapter 3: Sesuatu yang Telah Berubah**

_Dia kehilangan ingatannya_

Takano tersungkur seketika, seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, ia tak berkedip, dan ia tak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya untuk terus bergetar. Ritsu kehilangan ingatannya, orang yang dicintainya kehilangan ingatannya. Itu pun berarti ia tak mengingat Takano, bukankah begitu?

Info yang diberikan Dokter Kusama menusuk hati Takano bagaikan pisau yang berkali kali ditancapkan di dadanya. Ia harus memastikannya, ia harus memastikan kebenarannya. Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar—karena ia shock oleh info yang kelewat mendadak itu—ia bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Biarkan...Biarkan aku menemuinya..."

Dokter Kusama melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang simpatik, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, saya masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan, jadi saya permisi sebentar..." Saat Takano berjalan masuk, ia masih mendengar Dokter Kusama berkata, "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja saya", tapi Takano sudah tak perduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah sosok Ritsu yang terduduk di ranjang Rumah Sakit, melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. "...Onodera..."

Menyadari ada orang lain di dalam ruangannya, Ritsu menoleh, kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat bingung dan penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan. "...Kau... Memanggilku?" Tanyanya singkat. Takano mengangguk, "...Itu... Namaku?"

Ternyata benar.

Ritsu kehilangan ingatannya.

Ia kehilangan ingatannya karena kepalanya terbentur hebat, karena ia melompat dari atap.

Ia melompat dari atap karena Takano, karena perkataan kejam Takano, karena perlakuan Takano yang sangat menyakitkan Takano.

_Semuanya adalah salah Takano._

Takano sadar akan hal itu, dan ia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia tak boleh menangis, karena jika ia menangis, itu pun takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Karena Ritsu yang saat ini ada di hadapannya sudah tak ingat apa pun. Ia tak ingat namanya, masa lalunya, ia tak ingat Takano dan perkataan-perkataannya yang kejam itu.

Dengan penuh perasaan bersalah, Takano menjawab, "...Ya... Namamu... Onodera Ritsu...". Wajah Ritsu mencerah, seperti ia baru menemukan harta karun. "Itu namaku? Bagusnya..." Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, senyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkan oleh Ritsu semenjak ia berpisah dengan _Saga (1)_. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong... Kau siapa ya?"

Takano memejamkan matanya. Ia harus tahan menghadapi ini semua, karena pada dasarnya, semua ini adalah salahnya. "...Aku... Takano Masamune...". Lagi, Ritsu tersenyum dengan polosnya, "salam kenal, Takano-san".

Semuanya harus dimulai dari awal lagi.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat?" Tanya Ritsu, sambil memakan buah apel yang kata Takano merupakan kiriman dari Kisa. Takano menghela nafasnya, "Aku adalah tetanggamu, juga bos-mu. Yang mengirim apel ini adalah sahabat juga teman sepekerjaanmu, Kisa Shouta". Ritsu mengangguk pelan, "Begitu".

...

"Maaf ya," ucap Ritsu singkat. Takano menatap Ritsu, _apa maksudnya?_

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu... Padahal kau itu bos ku, tapi aku malah hilang ingatan dan... Aku tak bisa membantu bekerja..." Ritsu terlihat sangat bersalah. _Kenapa? Padahal akulah yang salah, tapi kenapa kau yang minta maaf...?_

"...Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Semua itu hanyalah kecelakaan," sangkal Takano.

_Kenapa...?_

Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit?

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Ritsu sudah lebih bisa menerima Takano, ia mulai bekerja, melakukan rutinitasnya. Ia juga sudah lumayan dekat lagi dengan Kisa dan yang lainnya. Tapi Takano menyadari beberapa hal yang berubah: Sikap Kisa terhadap Takano sudah berubah, entah kenapa ia jadi lebih dingin, seperti ia menyalahkan Takano akan semua yang terjadi. Takano menerima semua itu, karena ia juga sudah tahu dan ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri karena membuat diri Ritsu jadi seperti ini. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang berbeda: Dulu, seandainya Takano dekat dengan Ritsu, wajah Ritsu pasti berubah merah. Dan Takano tahu kalau itu karena ia masih memendam perasaannya itu. _Ritsu masih mencintai Takano._ Tapi sekarang, Ritsu sama sekali tak merespon malu-malu. Malah dia biasa saja, dan terus berada di dekat Takano tanpa ada satu pun tanda tanda bahwa ia _mencintai _Takano. Karena sekarang, ia bukan menganggap Takano sebagai _mantan kekasih_, melainkan sebagai sosok seorang _kakak laki-laki_. Dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat hati Takano sakit bukan main.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Maaf pendek QwQ/ Aku mau melanjutkan ini secepatnya. CAIYOOOOO~! SAOS KECAAAAAP~! #plak**

**REVIEW YAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo semuanya, kangen sama saya? Jangan kangen sama saya soalnya saya itu nggak pantas dikangenin fufufu.**

**Sesuai janji, saya akan meneruskan cerita saya yang abal dan nggak jelas itu. Di episode kali ini, mama bear akan mendatangi Ritsu! Waaah kira kira gimana ya? *A* Baca aja kalau mau, kalau nggak mau, Tuhan menyayangimu XD #plak  
><strong>

**(Jangan) nikmati cerita abal saya yang saya tulis secara perlahan dan tak pasti ini, I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Confront<br>**

Waktu sudah berlalu, Ritsu terus bekerja di Marukawa Shoten di bawah pimpinan Takano. Sama seperti dulu, dia bekerja dengan sangat rajin, giat, dan pantang menyerah, terutama saat 'Hell Week', walau dia juga sering terjatuh pingsan saat ia kecapaian. Sekarang, hampir setiap hari Takano mengantar Ritsu pulang, walau Ritsu sering kali berkomentar bahwa dia bisa pulang sendiri, bahwa dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi Takano tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Malahan, Takano hanya melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang memojokkan Ritsu seperti: 'Kalau kau kuat, kenapa bisa hilang ingatan? Sudah, lagipula kita arahnya sama'. Berbeda dengan saat-saat dulu, ketika Takano hanya menarik Ritsu masuk ke mobilnya, atau menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke stasiun, atau menjawab dengan kata-kata seperti: 'Apa salahnya jika aku ingin pulang dengan orang yang aku cintai?'. Hah! Takano tak mungkin mengatakan hal tersebut, karena Ritsu sudah lupa soal perasaan dirinya sendiri kepada Takano. Ritsu saja tak tahu kalau dia itu gay, masa' Takano harus mengatakan hal yang sama seperti hal itu? Bisa-bisa Ritsu menganggapnya orang gila. Jadi, pada akhirnya Ritsu hanya mengangguk setuju, lagipula untuknya, pulang bersama rekan sepekerjaan, sekaligus boss dan tetangganya itu bukan hal yang salah kan? Dan lagipula, Ritsu mempercayai Takano. Bagi Ritsu, Takano itu bagaikan orang yang bisa diandalkan, bisa dipercaya, dia bagaikan sosok seorang kakak yang akan selalu dipandang baik oleh orang-orang, kakak yang disukai semua orang.

Saat mereka sampai, Ritsu membuka pintu apartemennya, sementara Takano melakukan hal yang sama. Walau sebelum Ritsu melangkah masuk, ia memanggil Takano, dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "Terima kasih, Takano-san", dan dia pun masuk dan menutup pintu sekaligus menguncinya, membiarkan Takano di luar, menatap tempat di mana Ritsu tadi berdiri dengan mata melotot. Dia sangat terkejut, kelewat terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk, matanya tertutup dan alisnya mengkerut. Bukan. Takano tidak boleh salah paham. Tadi hanyalah sekedar terima kasih biasa. Ritsu hanya berterima kasih kepada atasannya, kepada orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakak. Ritsu sudah tidak mencintai dirinya lagi. Dia tahu itu. Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berharap. Tapi kenapa...

Kenapa dia merasa begini sedih?

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya, dan akhir-akhir ini Takano tidak bersemangat. Ritsu menyadari hal tersebut, tapi dia tidak terlalu khawatir, karena dia pikir kalau Takano hanya punya masalah dengan authornya, walau sebenarnya Takano tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang senyuman Ritsu waktu itu. Hatinya sakit. Sakit karena ia tahu, bahwa senyuman itu tidaklah memiliki arti yang khusus. Walau begitupun, hati Takano serasa diremas, sakit sekali rasanya.

Dan di antara sedikit orang yang menyadari keresahan Takano, satu-satunya orang yang tahu betul penyebab keresahan dan bad moodnya tersebut adalah Yokozawa Takafumi. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia melihat Takano sangat resah, lemas, bad mood terus menerus. Ia mengkerutkan alisnya, pasti ada apa-apa dengan Onodera, fikirnya. Sebenarnya, Yokozawa tak tahu, sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Ritsu kehilangan ingatannya. Jadi ia berpikir kalau Ritsu sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya lagi kepada Takano. '_Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya? Kuberikan dia kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Masamune, tapi dia malah mengacaukan semuanya lagi?'_ Yokozawa merasa kesal. 100... bukan. 200% kesal. Dia percaya pada Ritsu dan ini hasilnya? Yokozawa menggeram. Nanti dia akan mendatangi Ritsu. Dia pasti akan mendatangi Ritsu. Walau dia tahu bahwa sekarang ini seharusnya sudah bukan urusannya lagi, tapi ia merasa setidaknya dia harus meluruskan pikiran Ritsu yang kelewat lekak lekuk nggak jelas itu. Tapi ia tak boleh terlibat terlalu banyak, dia hanya perlu mendatangi dan setidaknya ngomel sedikit ke Ritsu. Kalau dia terlibat terlalu banyak, entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _seorang kepala editor _yang baru-baru ini bersama dengannya itu. Hah, kalau kepala editor sialan itu tahu kalau dia lagi lagi terlibat dalam masalah antara Ritsu dan Takano, dia bisa dapat 'hukuman' nanti malam, Yokozawa yakin akan hal itu. Ia gemetar, merinding sendiri karena pikirannya itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan fikiran itu, dia kembali ke ruangannya dan kembali bekerja.

* * *

><p>Malam tiba, Takano sudah pulang duluan-tidak, dia pergi ke tempat salah satu authornya dan berniat untuk langsung pulang dari rumah authornya tersebut ketika ia sudah selesai. Kantor sudah sepi, dan Ritsu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Saat Ritsu meraih tasnya dan hendak berjalan keluar, ia terhenti ketika ia melihat pria bertubuh besar di hadapannya. Ritsu tahu kalau itu adalah Yokozawa. Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, ia datang ke kantor untuk berdebat dengan Takano soal manga yang hendak diterbitkan. Ritsu bertanya soal dia ke Kisa, dan Kisa menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya, kecuali bagian apron polkadot dan Kirishima, tentunya.<p>

Ritsu mengedipkan matanya, "Ada apa, Yokozawa-san?". Yokozawa hanya menatap Ritsu dengan tajam, membuat Ritsu merasa kurang nyaman. Setelah beberapa saat dengan keheningan yang sama sekali tidak nyaman, Yokozawa akhirnya bicara, "Apa yang kau lakukan?". Ritsu berkedip, "...Lakukan... Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Masamune?"

Ritsu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Masamune... maksudnya Takano-san kan? Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Takano-san? Dia bingung. Sangat bingung. Karena memang tidak tahu apa apa, dia bertanya, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Masamune? Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu kan? Kau kan selalu membawa masalah ke Masamune".

Itu.

Dalam.

Banget.

Ritsu terbelalak. Kata "selalu" membuat dirinya sangat terkejut. Dia selalu membawa masalah pada Takano? Dia tahu kalau dia membawa masalah karena dia membuat Takano harus menjaganya saat dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit, memantaunya dan mengajarinya semua soal pekerjaan dari awal lagi. Tapi kata-kata Yokozawa membuatnya berpikir, jangan-jangan dirinya yang dulu juga kerap membawa masalah ke Takano? Apa dia adalah orang yang menyusahkan? Kata-kata dan pikirannya itu membuat dirinya sangat sedih dan terpukul. Dia tak ingin membawa masalah ke orang lain, tapi tanpa ia sadari ia pun sudah membawa masalah ke orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia mendengar Yokozawa menggeram pelan, membuatnya lepas dari pikirannya dan menatap Yokozawa, kali ini dengan tatapan terpukul, layaknya anak anjing yang baru dibuang ke jalanan. "Dengarkan aku," geram Yokozawa, "kau harus berhenti membuat dirinya sedih, kau sudah terlalu banyak melukai hatinya! Kalau kau melukainya lagi, akan kupatahkan lehermu itu." Dan kemudian, Yokozawa melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ritsu sendirian, sedih, terpukul, terluka dan kecewa akan dirinya sendiri.

-To be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ngenes(?) ini, please review, not flame, can make me improve! ^^<strong>


End file.
